


telephone line

by KiraYoshikage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexting, Trans Female Character, Trans!Mystery Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraYoshikage/pseuds/KiraYoshikage
Summary: ring ring, pick up the phone. who is it? it's sexual tension and a minor existential crisis





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery Girl's name in this fic will be Sheena, with thanks to Lauren Zuke for this blessing of a character

_Ding!_

Pearl looked away from her puzzle to the phone sitting next to it; a notification read that Sheena had sent her a text. Steven had given Pearl the phone in a hastily wrapped package the day after their trip to their Krol concert; he was clearly very eager for Pearl and Sheena to start talking, and so they had after a couple hours spent teaching Pearl just how to use it.

Pearl opened the phone and tapped the text message icon, revealing Sheena’s message.

 _Sheena_  
hey, babe. you up?

Pearl laughed to herself, then typed out her response.

 _Pearl_  
Dear Sheena,  
Hello! Of course I’m up. As a physical manifestation of light, I don’t need to sleep. L-O-L!  
Love, Pearl

 _Sheena_  
lmao i know. i mean more like, you alone right now?

Pearl looked around her. Steven was above her sound asleep in bed, and Garnet and Amethyst were both in their rooms tending to what Pearl assumed were their own puzzles.

 _Pearl_  
Dear Sheena,  
Oh! Yes, I think so. Steven is asleep directly above me, and Garnet and Amethyst are somewhere else. I couldn't be sure what they're doing, but I'm doing a puzzle!  
Love, Pearl

 _Sheena_  
lmfao omg you don't have to open and close every text like a letter pearl

 _Pearl_  
Dear Sheena,  
Are you sure? From what I understood of human letter writing, this is the most polite way to write other humans. I wouldn't want to offend anyone, least of all you!  
Love, Pearl

 _Sheena_  
omgggg yes i'm sure

 _Pearl_  
Well...okay, if you insist. Ooh, I feel so naughty, like I'm breaking the law again!

 _Sheena_  
lmao you're cute. speaking of naughty tho, i was wondering if you'd like a pic i just took

Pearl smiled again, face a bit flushed at being called cute. She had forgotten what it was like to be given compliments so freely by someone that wasn't Steven. Not that she didn't appreciate Steven's compliments, this was just...different. For obvious reasons.

 _Pearl_  
I suppose so! I don't see why a picture would be "naughty", though?

 _Sheena_  
heheh you'll see. gimme a sec. if steven's above you tho you'll probably want to go into your room or something

 _Pearl_  
What?

**Sheena has sent: fornerdyeyesonly.jpg**

Pearl quirked her eyebrow and waited a moment more to see if Sheena had a response, but no message came. Pearl looked up nervously at the space above her, checking to see if Steven were there; if this were something horrifying, she definitely didn't want Steven to have to be subject to it.

Her glance satisfied her moment of anxiety and, after another moment of hesitation, Pearl opened the picture on her phone. Upon seeing the photo open, Pearl gasped loudly and dropped the phone out of her hand, making a loud clatter on the floor. Pearl scrambled to pick it back up.

"Wh-- huh?" came a voice from above, sending waves of terror through Pearl's form. "Pearl--?"

"Everything's okay Steven!" Pearl said, trying to keep her voice even. Her phone's text alarm went off again, making Pearl yelp in surprise.

"You sure…? I heard a noise…"

"No, definitely sure, go back to bed!"

"Mmmkay…"

Pearl finally got a grip on the phone and clutched it as close to her chest as she could imagine until she heard Steven snoring gently again. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned the phone to silent and then sprung off the couch, sprinting into the temple door. It opened, revealing her room of floating fountains; Pearl ran to the edge of one and sat down, letting the door close before finally looking at her phone again.

Sheena had sent Pearl a photo of herself, apparently totally nude save for a small pair of underwear. She was posed with her ass pointed towards a full-body mirror; her pink hair hung over one shoulder and her face looked over the other, with a knowing look in her eye and a seductive smirk tugging at the sides of her mouth.

Pearl stared at the photo for what couldn't have been more than a minute but definitely felt like more than a day. This was...this was very _inappropriate,_ certainly, and unexpected, and...and wow Sheena had nice legs, they looked so _soft..._

Pearl covered her mouth with her hand, a hard blush settling over her face. Did humans do this? Was this normal? Did Pearl have to respond in kind?

While Pearl was panicking, Sheena had apparently also been panicking and texted her a few more times.

 _Sheena_  
hehe, what do you think?

 _Sheena_  
pearl? everything ok?

 _Sheena_  
shit, was that too forward? i'm sorry

Pearl typed frantically on the keyboard, fingers moving faster than her gem could form words.

 _Pearl_  
No Im here it's okya I think

Pearl took a breath. She needed to calm her fingers. Typos would most certainly only make the situation worse. She needed to calm down and find an explanation to this.

 _Pearl_  
Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm okay. Why did you send me this?

 _Sheena_  
are you mad?

Pearl scrolled up on her phone and stared at the picture for another moment, feeling the gem in her head start to thrum hard and send hot waves through her body. No, no, she wasn't mad; there was another heat filling her instead.

 _Pearl_  
No, I'm...definitely not mad. I'm just confused, I guess? I don't know how humans usually react to being sent...photos, of this nature.

 _Sheena_  
shit, right, you're not like, human, are you  
that was probably pretty shocking, huh

 _Pearl_  
I dropped the phone and nearly broke it, actually.

"Hm."

 _Pearl_  
L-O-L

Pearl nodded at the phone.

 _Sheena_  
i just forgot you weren't used to things like getting nudes

 _Sheena_  
are you sure you're okay?

 _Pearl_  
I really am. But like I asked: why did you send me this "nude"?

 _Sheena_  
i figured since we're dating, it would be a nice thing to do for you

 _Sheena_  
i mean, i've seen the way you look at me when we're on our dates...and you DID chase me across city borders just to meet me, lmao

 _Sheena_  
that was still really cute, btw

Pearl scratched the back of her head sheepishly and smiled to herself. Not her proudest moment, but definitely not her most shameful if Sheena thought so much of it.

 _Sheena_  
so, i figured you were interested in me physically, tho i'm not sure if you even have a sex drive now that i think about it

 _Sheena_  
i mean you're like...a hologram, right? i'm not a computery person but i'm pretty sure holograms don't fuck

 _Pearl_  
Yes, we are holograms, but gems definitely can have sex drives and can definitely have sex. With each other and with humans. We just don't procreate that way like you humans do.

A thought of Rose crossed Pearl's mind, and Pearl paused for a moment before tapping out an addendum.

 _Pearl_  
Well, we don't normally procreate that way.

 _Sheena_  
but are YOU interested in that? it's okay if you're not.

Pearl thought back to those dates Sheena had mentioned, and yes, Pearl had definitely been staring. Sheena had a proclivity towards those tight leggings, and frequently chose the smallest shirt she could get away with wearing in public.

Pearl had once asked her (with face burning and hair practically singed) why she chose to dress that way, and Sheena had replied that she was very proud of her body. The clothes were to show off to the world both her body and the love she has for it.

Pearl had said that yes, it was definitely evident that Sheena loved her body, and that was very respectable. What Pearl hadn't said was that she loved Sheena's body too, and wished that she could stare at her as much as she could get away with.

 _Pearl_  
Umm, no, no, I…definitely am interested.

 _Pearl_  
In that.

 _Pearl_  
Sex, I mean. With you.

 _Pearl_  
Yes.

 _Sheena_  
l m f a o god you're cute

Pearl's fingers hovered over the keys, the next question a natural one but nevertheless it still danced on the edges of her fingertips.

"Do you find me attractive…?" Pearl said aloud, and tightened her grip on the phone. A lot of difficult feelings came with that question.

As anyone's Pearl, she had been told to always listen to what their better had wanted. That she had been designed to be attractive and beautiful, as a shiny toy to put on a shelf. And that was fine, before she knew better.

But as Rose's Pearl, she had been told that her own opinion mattered, and deserved to be listened to. That she didn't need other opinions to validate herself. And that was fine, because she always knew how Rose was feeling. So in place of the words Rose would've said, Pearl let her own thoughts and words shape her being.

Now, she was only her own Pearl, and found herself desperately wanting to ask the question despite knowing she didn't have to. Human feelings, and Sheena's feelings in particular escaped Pearl, and so it was hard to tell what their opinions were. So, was it wrong to ask…? Or was it wrong to assume…?

Pearl shook her head and grimaced. No, now wasn't the time to get bogged down in old social constructs. Sheena didn't deserve that sort of added weight to the conversation. So, Pearl just decided to dip her toe in and commit to the consequences.

 _Pearl_  
So, ah, if it's okay for me to ask…

 _Sheena_  
yeah?

 _Pearl_  
Do you...feel the same way about me

 _Sheena_  
do i want to have sex with you, you mean?

 _Pearl_  
Well, yes, I mean, I meant in a general sense, if you're interested in me, but yes

 _Sheena_  
of course ya dummy! otherwise why would i have sent you that picture of my ass? lmfao

Pearl let out a breath she didn't know she had taken in. Tension washed off of her, and was replaced with a warm sensation tinged with the feeling of embarrassment. Of course Sheena was interested in her. It really was preposterous to ask.

 _Pearl_  
My apologies, it was silly of me to ask.

 _Sheena_  
no, it wasn't. you're fine

Sheena  
you deserve to feel wanted, pearl

Pearl sighed and looked off the edge of the fountain into the pastel yellow abyss below her. Her whole existence was to be wanted. The problem was that now Pearl felt like she wanted that life back. Not for anyone, but just for Sheena.

But, that was all a conversation best left for the future.

 _Pearl_  
Thank you, Sheena.

 _Sheena_  
no problem. i know it doesn't help a lot, but it's something for now

 _Sheena_  
you okay?

 _Pearl_  
Yes, I am just not sure what to do now. What do you recommend?

 _Sheena_  
well, i guess my first question is, uh  
you like what you see? heh

Pearl scrolled up to the photo one more time with a shaking finger and stared for a brief moment. Sheena's skin was so soft, so beautiful...her hair, long and flowing, and her legs were...very long and very, very thick. An image of herself cradled between Sheena's thighs while Pearl lay on top of her suddenly flashed across her mind, and Pearl yelped, covering her face with her free hand.

 _Pearl_  
Yes

 _Pearl_  
Yes very much

 _Pearl_  
It is very good

 _Sheena_  
haha i'm glad. i know we just had a heavy kinda convo but do you want any more pictures? i took a couple more besides that one

By now, despite the heavy conversation having not even been two minutes ago, it was the furthest thing from Pearl's mind. The only thing left was a quiet yet persistent voice inside of her, imploring her to answer yes.

 _Pearl_  
Please

 _Sheena_  
eager girl, i like that  <3

Pearl shivered, imagining Sheena whispering that, her face not even inches away from Pearl's.

 _Sheena_  
here u go. keep a good grip on your phone this time  <3

**Sheena has sent: objectclasseuclid.jpg**

This new picture was similar to the last, but now Sheena had turned around, revealing a huge, erect bulge protruding out and stretching her small pink pair of underwear dangerously outwards, as though it could snap at any moment.

Pearl gaped, quietly glad that nobody was around to witness her in such a state. She shook her head as if to clear her mind of a heated, erotic hypnosis and drifted her eyes upwards. Above the hem of her underwear was her belly, soft and round, just as Pearl had seen on every date she'd been on. Pearl was very, very familiar with it, both from staring and from quiet, idle fantasies about resting her head on it, about running her hands over it, about holding all of Sheena close to her and letting Sheena's softness envelope her completely.

What Pearl wasn't familiar with was what rested directly above-- Sheena's breasts, completely exposed and bolstered only by her arm not holding the phone. They were somewhat small, out of proportion compared to the rest of her, but Pearl only found herself enrapt by the small barbell piercings that Sheena had in each nipple. The areolae were big enough to surround each piercing fully, but only just. 

Pearl was amazed and bewildered all at once. She knew humans had an affinity for augmenting their appearance with bits of metal, but she didn't know they were also so brazen as to attach piercings to such sensitive areas. Especially when, as Pearl remembered being told, it was socially frowned upon for humans to expose their breasts outside of private situations. So, Pearl reasoned, these piercings were something almost nobody knew about. A little secret to keep between the two of them. Pearl smiled, all at once appreciative of the trust that Sheena was placing in her. It was like being someone's confidant again.

However, the smile on Pearl's face faded quickly as her eyes quirked upwards one last time to Sheena's face. Pearl was surprised to see Sheena's expression was completely different from the confident smirk she wore earlier; it was still a smile, but this time it was hesitant, worried. Subtly so, perhaps imperceptible to other humans, but to Pearl's trained eye it was unmissable. Pearl felt something in her pull towards Sheena, a desire to hold her or make her a cup of cocoa, something.

 _Pearl_  
Are you okay? You seem really worried.

 _Sheena_  
huh? oh, um, yeah

 _Sheena_  
still a little worried about you, i guess

 _Sheena_  
and what you'll think about me

Pearl's eyes drifted up and down the whole picture several times, her gem thrumming so hard she feared she might lose form for a brief moment. The heat began to settle itself in her lower half, making Pearl impatiently run her fingers up and down her thigh.

 _Pearl_  
Sheena, you're beautiful. Truly.

 _Sheena_  
thank you  <3

 _Pearl_  
Really. I'm...completely overwhelmed. I'm very warm, I…

All at once Pearl realized that Sheena had been sending her all these pictures, and Pearl had done nothing to show her gratitude.

 _Pearl_  
Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry. Did you want any pictures of me in return?

 _Sheena_  
oh! well, uh

 _Sheena_  
i mean, i'm not gonna lie and tell you no, but i also don't want you to if you don't want to

 _Pearl_  
I'd be absolutely happy to.

Pearl clicked the home button on her phone and tapped on the camera icon. A couple more taps and she was met with her own sweaty, flushed face on the screen, making her gasp in surprise.

"Heavens, I'm such a mess…" Pearl muttered, frowning. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter since I'm not sending pictures of my face."

Pearl leaned back onto the surface of the gently running water underneath her, and phased away her shirt in a flash of light. Usually, Pearl preferred to go flat-chested, despite the other Gems insisting on large busts in their forms. However, for the purpose of sensuality and to be appealing to Sheena aesthetically, Pearl allowed her form to shape her chest into two small breasts with equally small light blue nipples, standing pert and firm in the cool air of her room. Pearl sighed, running her free hand over them and shivering.

"They're not efficient for combat, certainly," Pearl muttered. "But...I can see their appeal during...calmer times."

Pearl raised up her phone and angled it towards herself. She felt her face grow even hotter at seeing her own exposed form mirrored on the phone, and yet just as excited all the same. Pearl bit her lip as she gently cupped one breast, fiddling with the nipple with her pointer finger, and once she found an angle she was satisfied with she took a shot and sent it.

 _Pearl_  
Here you go. I hope it's okay.

**Pearl has sent: photo.jpg**

There was an agonizing pause as Pearl waited for Sheena's response. Her confidence quickly turned to worry, and then to shame. She shouldn't be putting her body back on display like this, she fought for her right to be called an individual rather than some sexy accessory for others to show off--

 _Sheena_  
w o w you're lovely??

 _Sheena_  
like woowwowow

 _Sheena_  
i mean, i already knew that but WOW

 _Sheena_  
and your smile is like...pearl you are just radiant

 _Sheena_  
thank you for the picture :)

Pearl groaned, embarrassed, and clutched the phone to her face, hiding it from nobody in particular. Nevertheless, a grin once again began to tug at the sides of her mouth, and she found herself giggling madly. Even with her giggles only just beginning to fade away, she lifted up the phone and began typing again.

 _Pearl_  
You're too kind.

More nagging thoughts pulled at Pearl's fingers. She continued to type before Sheena could respond.

 _Pearl_  
I will admit that wasn't an easy picture for me to send.

 _Pearl_  
I can't get into why right now, but it's something we can talk about later.

 _Sheena_  
oh, then do you want me to delete it? i don't want you feeling stressed about it

 _Pearl_  
No, no. I did send that picture happily, and I'm very happy knowing you are looking at it and enjoying it.

 _Pearl_  
It's just some other things. Gem things.

 _Sheena_  
tbh i feel the same way about you and my pics.

 _Sheena_  
it was tough for me to send mine, too. but also for reasons i don't wanna get into, haha. human reasons.

Pearl quirked her brow. Sheena was also stressed about the pictures? Why? With the love Sheena has for her body, why would she be uncomfortable with showing it off in private?

Pearl shook her head, feeling her hair drag slightly in the warm water underneath her. Humans were at times more complicated than even the most stringent of Homeworld customs.

 _Sheena_  
so thank you for your picture, and please enjoy mine! and maybe we'll get to see more of each other next time we meet ;)  <3

 _Sheena_  
for now, i need to head to bed for work tomorrow, lmao. goodnight  <3

 _Pearl_  
Oh, good night!

Pearl set the phone on her bare chest and sighed loudly. She could barely handle even a couple pictures of Sheena. How would she be able to handle the real thing right in front of her?

But, at the very least, Pearl felt a comforting warmth blooming outwards from her gem. Sheena was kind and lovely, and found Pearl the same. So, no matter how it goes when they meet, it won't be as a Pearl meeting her better. It'll just be Pearl meeting her girlfriend. Nothing more, nothing less, but still with Pearl's steps forward clear in the road behind her. And for now, that was really all she wanted.


End file.
